Bad Santa
by Revy679
Summary: Another holiday smexy romp for the H&H series by NinjetteTwitch.


Okay, boys and girls this is another raunchy romp and I will just warn you…if you aren't into the bad Santa idea, you might want to steer clear. Although if you are into it, then all aboard! Just F.Y.I. this is NOT the Polar Express. Haha!

* * *

 **BAD SANTA**

 **By Revy679**

The bundled up blond walked briskly along the sidewalk. The snow had just started falling, lightly falling, but falling, creating the beginnings of a wintery scene. The crystalized water fell from the heavens, blanketing the world in white. She almost felt as if she were in a snow globe, and she would have felt that way, if only the wind wasn't making her feel as if ice had replaced the blood in her veins.

At present, she was regretting not taking Darien up on his offer to have a car service pick her up. Normally, she would find her own way to their rendezvous, but since this was a formal event and Darien was working tonight, he had offered the car service. However, explaining the car service to prying eyes wasn't something she wanted to do. Besides, the idea of walking to a party, in a party dress seemed very Cinderella-like. Now however, she was realizing how silly it all sounded. Currently, she had come to the profound revelation that walking in this mess in heels was a horrible idea. Definitely not something she would be doing again. She was accident prone on bare feet, let alone in heels. Although, it hadn't snowed all day and it wasn't snowing until mere minutes ago. However, she was doing a pretty good job, if she did say so herself. She had almost slipped a couple of times, but she managed to remain upright. She was older now and with age came a certain level of grace, or perhaps just a slightly better grasp on balance.

Regardless, she didn't have much farther to go, she could see her destination, or in this case, her salvation…warmth…and the promise of not losing an extremity. She powered through, she was too close to give up now. Besides, she looked fabulous! New high heels and a diamond white, strapless, floor length, form fitting dress…the skirt of which was currently gripped in her hand as she carefully navigated the quickly freezing sidewalk. She probably should have called a taxi, but at least she knew she wouldn't have to walk home tonight. The thought brought a saucy grin to her shimmery baby pink lips, and an onslaught of torrid images danced through her mind like sugar plum fairies. With every step, her body seemed to react to her proximity…to him.

Darien's hospital holiday party was taking place tonight and he had surprised Serena by inviting her. This was certainly different from all their previous meetings. She was reluctant at first, but then the idea of shopping for a new dress had won her over. Besides, they were always looking for new and exciting places to have their trysts. However, this would be the first time they would be together in public. Darien assured her that it wouldn't cause any issues. She wasn't sure how he thought that was possible, but if he wasn't worried about it, then she wouldn't be worried either. Honestly she really was looking forward to this evening. Seeing Darien in a tux, being on his arm and hobnobbing with his co-workers…it would be as if they were a real couple. It was a slightly unusual feeling, considering they were always sneaking around. Perhaps tonight was his subtle way of telling her that he wanted more? This could be the start of something new for them. Or perhaps her mind was running away with her? She shook her head to dispel the errant thoughts and continued moving toward her destination.

Walking into the well-lit venue, feeling the warmth kiss her face had a moan escaping her throat that sounded almost sensual. She hadn't realized just how frigid her skin really was until the artificial heat began to reawaken her blood flow. She hastily removed her gloves, scarf and coat, handing them all to the coat check girl. She was immediately prepared to find Darien, but all thoughts froze in her mind by the sight that greeted her…a land of silvers, ice blues and all things that sparkled. She was lost to the snow-like, shimmering beauty, she really felt as if she were inside of a snow globe now, only this time the climate was comfortable and there was food. The sight of the scrumptious delights had her mouth watering and her stomach growling. No matter how many years passed, food would always be Serena's first love.

Her feet started moving her towards the sumptuous table of goodies, when a waiter arrived in front of her, dressed in a white server tux and holding a tray of champagne. She happily plucked a flute from the silver tray. She smiled at the waiter as she raised the glass to her lips. The waiter had started recirculating through the crowd as the bubbly liquid danced on her tongue. She didn't realize how easily or how quickly that little flute could become empty. Like magic another waiter appeared in front of her to provide her with another glass of the intoxicating elixir. Just making her way to the table had provided her with enough time to have two glasses.

She was already feeling slightly light headed and honestly feeling pretty great as well. Now, she just needed a tasty morsel or three to go along with her lovely bubbly. Once again a waiter appeared and without thinking, she grabbed her third glass. She had just emptied the third flute and popped a hors d'oeuvre into her mouth when she felt a large hand grab her ass. Being mid-chew as well as having consumed three glasses of champagne, her reaction time was far slower than on any normal day. It took a second, but she quickly swallowed and found her voice…"e…excuse me, but that is MY ass, NOT Y…YOURS!" She spun around, ready to continue verbally scolding the brash individual for taking such liberties with her posterior. What her eyes beheld stopped all words from leaving her lips. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw felt like it was on the floor. "S…S….SANTA!?" She stuttered, now more out of shock than from the alcohol. She was trying to remember if she had ever heard of anyone hallucinating from champagne because she just HAD to be hallucinating right now.

"You have been a naughty little girl this year." The cheeky Santa laughed and the laugh seemed familiar to Serena. However, her champagne soaked mind was absolutely no help in allowing her to pinpoint where she had heard that laugh before.

"You should come visit Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas." Was that voice familiar to her as well? Oh, the champagne seemed to really be messing with her ability to think.

At these shameless and honestly terrible pick-up lines, Serena was fed up and desperately wishing Darien would appear and take her away from this knock-off Santa. "L…listen here pal, y…you…have already grabbed my ass, now y…you are still hitting on me, e…even though I'm c…clearly NOT interested! My date is h…here, ya know!? He wouldn't like y…you being so r…rude to me! Now, b…buzz off!" The alcohol hitting her full force now as she stuttered through her statement. Although she was pleased with the exchange, feeling confident that she had in fact made her point. Well, so she had thought…as the Santa still had not moved.

She looked at him, with what she hoped appeared to be an annoyed or at least an unhappy expression. She took in the picture this holiday lothario created…his red velvet suit with the slightly stuffed stomach and the fake white beard….it was then that she noticed his eyes…his cobalt blue eyes…eyes she would know anywhere. As if she had just voiced his name, he leaned over and whispered in her ear…"as I said, you have been a naughty girl this year." She wasn't sure if it was the champagne, his fake beard tickling her skin or his hot breath washing over her, but she was extremely overheated now. She felt as if her mere presence could melt all the snow outside.

"Darien!? W…what are you doing?! W…why are you dressed like Santa?!"

He chuckled low and seductive, moving his whole being closer to her now slightly trembling form. His strong hands found their way to her hips and pulled her to him firmly. With her alcohol flooded mind she couldn't process much outside of him filling every single one of her senses. His gaudy, red velvet jacket wasn't the only thing that was stuffed…his pants seemed to be full as well. She could feel him poking her as he leaned into her while nipping at her ear.

"I was playing Santa for the children's ward earlier today and then I remembered watching a certain movie the other day with you…and you telling me of a little fantasy you have."

The words bringing to mind her rather embarrassing admission. She had divulged the naughty dream to him after too many tequila shots. It wasn't normal, or at least in her mind it wasn't normal. Darien had appeared slightly surprised, yet intrigued at her confession. However, she never dreamed in a million years that he would humor her and actually aid her in playing out this depraved little romp. Even though this wasn't how she imagined spending the evening, now that she knew that this Santa was Darien and not some creeper…she was completely on board.

"Oh, Santa…y…you're right. I w…want to sit on your l…lap and tell you w…what I want for Christmas. I think I n…need to show you…j…just how naughty I've been this year." Normally, Serena would never voice such bold words, but she was a step away from being drunk and on the cusp of fulfilling one of her fantasies…one that she honestly never thought she would actually fulfill. She was feeling bold and aroused. She was giddy, she was going to fuck Santa Claus…she really wanted to fuck Santa Claus and apparently Santa really wanted to fuck her.

"Well Serena, you will just need to be my little…Ho, Ho, Ho!" Together they laughed at his cheesy line. They both had alcohol coursing through their system and it was emboldening them. He never would have thought he'd ever dress in such a manner, but seeing how excited she was…it made it all worth it. He was a bad Santa and she was his naughty bunny.

"Meet me down the hall." If others in the room were watching, neither of them cared.

He pulled away from her and moved toward the aforementioned hall. She straightened up and found her hands automatically smoothing her dress. She waited as long as she could, it felt like an hour, but in actuality it was more like 10 seconds. She found her feet moving her in the direction that her bad Santa had disappeared. She did her best to move at a normal pace, but her feet were picking up speed with every step. As she found her way down the main hall, she felt her arm being gripped and before she could process the change in her direction, she felt her back meet the wall, and her lips being claimed.

She was lost in his attentions. His scent always made her heady with need, but combined with the alcohol and this borderline inappropriate fantasy playing out…she was so hot and bothered she could swear her skin was on fire.

She felt the wall give way…the wall she quickly realized was a door. She felt herself falling, but of course her sexy Santa caught her. He had planned this, of course…he was always planning. He seemed to always be saving her…even from herself. He was kissing her neck, specifically the spot that made her knees weak. Being the excellent multi-tasker that he was, he was also guiding her to a rather plush looking chair. The trek to the chair was fast yet slow. His bunny was tipsy and rather open to suggestion. Once they had finally reached their destination, he flipped them around and sat down, pulling her with him.

Being without his attentions even for a few seconds left her with a cold and almost empty feeling. However, the sudden shock of reality had her also realizing their change in position. She was on his lap…she was on Santa's lap. She thought with an internal giggle.

Without thinking, she pulled the fake beard down his face just enough to see him. She needed to see him, to feel him skin to skin. He had just shaved, she loved when he was freshly shaven…his skin was so smooth beneath her hands as she caressed his face and claimed his lips. He was so eager, so enthused, so ready…for her. Their trysts were always thrilling, the fact that they were sneaking around…they knew, added to the pure electricity they seemed to create while in these moments. That knowledge was another reason neither of them had really made a move to change the status of their relationship. They both worried that once the secret was gone, their raw heat might be all but depleted. Although in these moments it was rather difficult to believe that would actually happen.

Sitting on his lap she could feel him, erect and ready. Just knowing the impact she had on him made her instantly wet. She wiggled her ass against him, eliciting a groan from the festive looking man before her. She noticed the evil smirk on his gorgeous face before he pulled the beard back in place. "So, Serena…what would you like for Christmas?"

In her alcohol induced haze she giggled.

"W…well, Santa…I want…to fuck you!"

During her lewd little statement, she could feel a rumble of laughter from her bad Santa. She could also feel his hand raising her skirt, his fingers snaking their way between her legs. She helped him by pulling her skirt all the way up, giving him complete access, willingly parting her thighs as he traveled to the pinnacle of her arousal. Now, she wasn't the only one that knew just how soaked her panties had become. Another laugh from him provided her with the confirmation that he was pleased with his discovery.

So stimulated, she grabbed his erect shaft clearly visible under the red velvet pants. Another groan, this time louder, escaped his throat. His fingers were rubbing the cloth over her drenched core, now finding their way beneath the fabric. He brushed her slick center lightly and she squeezed his cock as she moaned in approval. He slipped a finger into her heat, she almost screamed at having any portion of him inside of her again. How did it always feel so incredible and so long since their last encounter? As a second finger slipped into her, all other thoughts ceased. The idea that Santa was fingering her…the fact that it was Darien in a Santa suit…it was too much. Her breath was coming in pants, her head fell backward and she was coming before she could announce it. It was fast and forceful, dousing his fingers in her nectar.

He removed his fingers from her and started licking her milk from them. Santa was tasting her, the erotic sight had her hungry now. She leaned forward, finding his ear, biting it hard. "I want to suck Santa's dick!" Before he could answer, she had hopped off his lap and was on her knees. She had found the edge of the velvet pants and found her prize. She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing underwear, so he quickly sprung free from the velvet cage. She immediately took him into her mouth. She always enjoyed the way he tasted. She wanted to make her Bad Santa come.

Having his naughty bunny sucking his cock was all he could see and all he wanted to think about. She was so good at this…it was as if her mouth was created just for him. Of course he felt the same way about her body as well. The thought had him speaking her name. When she stopped and looked up with her wide blue eyes, his cock still in her mouth…he couldn't wait any longer. "Get on Santa's dick!" He nearly choked out in urgency.

She released him and went to stand. She straddled him, hovering just above his straining member. She could tell he thought she was just going to sit directly onto him, her hesitation surprised him. What surprised him further was when she locked eyes with him as she hovered over him. She lowered herself just enough to brush the tip of his erection. The look in her eyes startled him, it was deep and searching. He was trapped within that stare, so much so that he almost forgot what they were doing. Then without warning she took all of him, completely sheathing herself onto him and then starting riding him exactly how he craved. These moments were becoming something he needed more than just wanted…the realization was both terrifying yet exciting. At least in this moment it was exhilarating. He could honestly never seem to get enough of her. He honestly believed that was a big part of why he donned this crazy costume in the first place. While shocked at her secret fantasy, it definitely intrigued him. If he could help to complete her fantasy check list, he was happy to oblige. She was so free tonight, almost exotic. She was riding him like she was being graded. He was so caught up in watching her, it took him a minute to realize what she was chanting.

She seemed to be saying it to herself, almost as if she was alone. He couldn't have that.

He grabbed her hips, stilling her frantic movements.

He took hold of her ass and stood. "Wrap your legs around me." He said this more as a command than a request. While normally that would piss her off, she was currently so worked up she didn't care. She complied as he started to walk…she felt the wall meet her back at the same time he slid back into her as far as he could go. It was heaven as she released a mixture of a sigh and scream in the same breath. Only, he didn't move.

"Now, tell me what you want naughty bunny."

She was so bothered by the fact that he wasn't moving she tried to move herself, but being wedged between his solid form and the wall didn't provide her with the leverage to do so.

He leaned into her…"what do you want Santa to do to you?"

It clicked, she realized what he was getting at, what he wanted her to say.

She smiled her sly and wicked little smile that he loved.

"Fuck me Santa!" He moved out. "Fuck me Santa!" He moved in. "Fuck me Santa!" With every move, her chant became louder and more enthusiastic. The chant fueled him and thrilled her. This was her fantasy, her dirty little fantasy coming to life. She couldn't believe that she had told Darien and now, she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He filled her so completely, so perfectly…like they were made for each other. Watching him thrust into her was intoxicating. Hearing her name on his lips was like a gift every time. Too soon they both came hard and fast, leaving them both trying to gain back the precious breath that had been stolen during their strenuous activities. As they found their voices, they both spoke at the same time, causing them to chuckle at their synchronicity.

"Well bunny, I would say you are definitely still on the naughty list."

"Well, Santa…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh and by the way, you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Thank you Darien…Santa…" She giggled. "This has been the best Christmas ever!"

He nodded in agreement as he claimed her lips.

* * *

Happy and raunchy Holidays!

Another Holiday smexy romp for the lovely series by NinjetteTwitch.

Hope you enjoyed and thanks you R&R F&F 3


End file.
